Following Injustice
by Lady-Zukaku
Summary: AU, No. 6 Shion- Secretary of State in No. 6 on Top Secret business Nezumi- Hired bodyguard from West District to protect the Shion A challenge to Shion and Nezumi to do what they think is right or to do as they're told. Short summary is short. Read and REVIEW! T for violence and some language. Rating may change.
1. The Arrival of Injustice

Following Injustice

AU: It's pretty much just my warped version of No. 6. You'll get it eventually.

Chapter One: The Arrival of Injustice

A/N: Hey all!I've been out of it for a while because I lost the rest of Having You Back. That had me stuck but I'm back, hoping to give y'all something to read while I rewrite it. Here is something that I thought up while watching my sister play video games and stuff. Sorry if there's any OOCness. So, let's go then!

Thoughts are in _italics~~_

Disclaimer: I don't own or take any claim to the No. 6 characters included in this story. They are all property of Atsuko Asano.

* * *

It was obvious around the country that it wasn't going to be an average day. There were reporters flocking the stairs to the Moon Drop. Someone important was coming to No. 6, and not just anyone. There was security everywhere, attempting to get the reporters to at least calm down because they definitely were not leaving. A black town car with the flag of this seemingly perfect city. When it stopped on the curb the reporters pushed at the police force trying to get even a bit closer to the vehicle.

Out of the car stepped a rather young man with white hair and red eyes. He had a soft smile only visible for a moment before six tall men in black formed a circle around him. As they took the journey up the steps the media were all shouting questions at the boy. In response one of the men in black shouted out to them. "The secretary will not be answering any questions!" But at that, the young man tapped the older gently. He stepped aside and let the younger step out in front of the crowd.

"I will answer what I can." He said smiling softly. The first reporter stepped forward holding a microphone.

"Mr. Secretary! Based on the fact that crime has risen in No. 6, have you decided to have personal protection during your stay here?" The man asked. The secretary only shook his head.

"I don't think that would be necessary, so, no." He said. The media looked among themselves in confusion. Next a woman stepped forward and began to speak.

"Is it possible that you can tell us what you have come into this city for?" She questioned loudly and the rest of the crowd quieted. For a moment no one spoke. The young man only smiled enough to make his eyes close.

"Not possible." He said bluntly. "Now if you'll excuse me." The man started up the stairs again and walked into the Moon Drop. The six security men stopped at the door outside of the building.

* * *

The albino boy barely glanced around the inside of the Moon Drop. He went straight to his room where he would be staying. Inside, the door was closed and he slipped off his coat and tossed it onto a chair. He looked left and right. In a mere second, a figure burst from the closet and had a gun to the mans head.

"If I wanted to, I could blow your brains out, right here and now." The assailant stated. The secretary only turned towards the man and grinned.

"Well if you tried, I would have to shoot straight through your heart." The taller man looked down at himself to notice that the albino also held a gun, aimed at the vital organ. He played it cool and put the gun into his boot.

"Tch. I wouldn't shoot you even if I wanted to. Then I wouldn't get paid. But I'm surprised you know how to handle a weapon. My employers told me you're like a defenseless kid." The guy took a few steps to close the closet door and the secretary tossed his gun at the other who caught it by the barrel, with an almost scared face.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure the safety is on. I've never actually used it before, I was just told to keep it on hand and to take it out if I was in danger and there was no-one to help me." He paused and smiled. "So you're the secret bodyguard they hired for me?" The taller man nodded. "Then it's nice to meet you, my name is Shion and I'm the Secretary of State." He extended a hand but it was not shaken.

"I know that. I'm Nezumi. I'm suppose to secretly protect you. I'll be undercover as a friend of yours and no-one is suppose to know my purpose. Got that?" He gave a smirk. Shion nodded and sat down on the bed. Giving this man, Nezumi, a good once over, he sees that he is tall with grey eyes and blue hair. A normal person would think he was skinny but to Shion it was plain that he had a good build and was most likely very capable of protecting someone else. He felt safer than just a moment ago.

* * *

Nezumi

* * *

_This kid? The Secretary of State? This little light-weight helps lead No.6? How the world must have fallen. A kid that looks about two years younger than me is leading the country. Un-freaking-believable!_

I took a seat next to the door to the room and stared at him. He only smiled and stared back. Then I noticed something wicked about him. Something...unsettling.

_I don't think I like this guy._

Then an annoying ringing sounded. The kid looked at his ID Card and a hologram screen popped up. He pushed a button and looked as if he was reading so I assumed he had gotten a message. When he was finished, he stood and walked towards the door. I was tapped on the shoulder and he mumbled something.

"Stay here, would you?" It was pretty kind but despite his tone the look on his face gave him away. It was so obvious that he was agitated by whatever was in that message. I wasn't about to follow him though.

_If he doesn't think he needs protection while he goes wherever he's going, then who am I to say otherwise. Besides, I don't know how safe this place is, I'm only from West District. And this is the "Holy Moon Drop". Tch._

I hate waiting so I made myself at home inside the closet, so that if anyone were to walk in, they wouldn't know I was there.

* * *

Shion

* * *

I walked through the halls of the Moon Drop. If people saw me they bowed or greeted me politely and I did the same. I took the elevator to the top floor, the basis of this top secret operation. The nearer I got the more agitated I became.

_I only just arrived and they want to start this already!_

__To be entirely honest this was not an operation that I was going to participate in but they insisted I lead it. When the elevator doors slid open I stepped out and walked down the hall. The room I entered was the core of the Moon Drop. It contained an immense power. That is why this particular piece of business is top secret. It was started by a low time guy, Yoming. He wants me to lead scientists in using that power to create a better life for people who don't live inside No. 6 city. West District people, slumdogs and such.

_Though I'm all for helping people who need it, there is no way that this is how it should be done. If they want my honest opinion people could do it all on their own if only they'd work together and stop letting themselves be corrupted. This is the whole reason I have worked for this position, to help and heal people. I want all of No.6 to be a good place for everyone here!_

__My thoughts were raging inside my head causing a headache. But I had to work through it.

"Shion! My friend glad you're here. I've brought someone to help you." It was Yoming and he motioned to his left. Beside him stood a girl with an old time purple sweater and a red skirt. She had brown hair and dull brown eyes. "This is Safu. She well help you on your short ends. Good luck." They guy walked back out and left us in the Core Room.

"Hi. I'm Safu and I specialize in Neurology and Physiology. Your name is Shion, right." She said to me with a smile that was almost too big. I nodded at her and then smiled a little.

"Yes, I'm the Secretary of State, but I specialize in Ecology. So you're here for the experimenting parts right?" I questioned and she nodded. I felt about twice as aggravated as before because of this girl. It wasn't so much her as her purpose for being here.

"Well we should get started." She stated and bounced over to the case that held the basis of the operation. The immense power that I was so sure we shouldn't mess with.

* * *

A/N: Good, bad? Whattaya think? I think it was kinda bad so sorry. Anyway I'll see if people want me to put up the next part. Oh and the thing about this AU is that no-one knows each other and everyone's roles and positions are kind of shifted. Like for example I refuse to have residents of No. 6 treat people from the West District like they do in the original story. Also, the wall is non-existent. So do people like this? Please **Review!**

Thanks~~ _Lady Z_


	2. The Morning of Injustice

Following Injustice

AU: It's pretty much just my warped version of No. 6. You'll get it eventually.

Chapter Two: The Morning of Injustice

A/N: Hey. Not really much to say. I wrote this in church and if it's short then I'm sorry but I have trouble writing long chapters unless I get build up from like a writer's block or something. Sorry if there is any OOCness. Anyway, lemme start, ne?~~

Thoughts are in _italics~~_

Disclaimer: I don't own or take any claim to the No. 6 characters included in this story. They are all property of Atsuko Asano.

* * *

Nezumi

* * *

I woke to the sound of the bedroom door creaking. I was still in the closet. I took a whiff of the room and I didn't smell or feel any danger. I opened the closet door just enough to see out. What I say was the albino boy looking exhausted and agitated. That led me to step out of the small space. "Are you alright?" When I spoke he jumped with shock.

_What's wrong with him?_

"I had forgotten that you were here..." He paused. "I'm fine, I just need to get a little rest. SO please excuse me for my appearance." He finished dryly. At that, he removed his soft green cardigan and laid himself neatly on the bed, quietly slipping beneath the covers. "Feel free to...rest as well. I mean you could sleep on the bed also...because it is big enough for both of us." The albino offered sleepily. I couldn't help a smug retort.

"Share a bed with you? Tch. As if you really understand what that could mean." I said snarky like. "Besides, you're not cute enough to even spark my interest." I added.

_What the hell did I say that for?_

The guy just looked at me questioningly. "Just go to sleep, kid." Was my response to the look. Not to my surprise, he smiled softly and closed his eyes. I sat back in closet but left the cracked to keep an eye on him as I was paid to do. In a quick moment I could hear light snoring and that put a smirk on my face.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open to the soft tapping on the closet door. It swung open and bright light smacked me in the face. "Good morning, Nezumi-san. Will you come out with me?" The Secretary of State, hand extended to me. Despite the offer, I got up on my own. Even so he still smiled.

_Man, I don't like this kid too much._

Something was off about him. It made my stomach flip. "Yeah, I'll go with. I have to anyway. Where're we going?" I asked. He put a finger to his bottom lip. I guess he was thinking. Then his eyes flashed with some emotion resembling a child's excitement with a new toy.

"A bakery. But one that's not so close to the Moon Drop." He stated.

_What's it matter that it's close to the Moon Drop?_

I could wonder what difference it made. But I followed him all the same. We made it all the way to a sidewalk of large brick steps. There was a bakery about ten of those steps up. We climbed them and went inside. The bell on the door rang as it opened and closed. I gave the room a once over. It was yet nice. There were two little tables for two to the right and ahead and to the left was the counter and display case. Behind there I assumed was the kitchen and to the right was staircase that towards the kitchen room. A woman came bounding down the stairs whilst tying a bandanna around her head. "Good morning." She said as she reached the last step. The woman had medium length brown hair and a pair of soft brown eyes. She was average height and slim. This woman took one look at the albino two steps in front of me and froze. In the next the instant she had jumped and then run into the kid's arms. "Shion! It took you so long to visit again!" She shouted. Then she finally acknowledged me. "Who's this?" She asked.

"A friend of mine from a bit of time ago. I met him on my way into the city." I just stood silently and once I looked at them side by side they seemed to look alike, despite Shion's hair being white and eyes being red. "Nezumi-san, this is my mum, Karan. Mum this is Nezumi-san." He gestured between us. I exchanged bows with the woman and looked at the kid.

"So then what happened to ya'? Why's your hair white and stuff?" I felt the need to ask. But he just shook his head.

"It happened at work. A poisonous wasp sting that caused a bunch of chemical reactions and I ended up like this." He said quietly, carefully running two fingers over the light pink line in the corner of his cheek.

_Did I make him feel bad or something?_

I didn't want to be responsible for hurting his feelings so I decided to be nice.

"That's pretty cool, kid." I said to him. At that, his eyes lit up and he wore an amazingly bright smile. It was different from the little one he usually gave. That smile made my stomach flip. But this one...I was twisted in knots and flipped a few times over. I felt weak for a minute. I had no idea what it was that I was feeling but man, was it bad.

Shion and Karan chattered while she put out the fresh goods for the day. It smelled amazing in there. Cakes, cookies, pastries everywhere. I was sitting at one of the small tables when Karan handed me a plate of four little mouse-head shaped cookies. When she spoke her voice was soft and you could tell she cared about me despite us only just meeting. I don't usually meet people like that. "Nezumi...that means rat, right?" She smiled. "I figured you might like these. They're sugar cookies." I nodded my head and looked up at her from my chair.

"Thank you Karan." I said with a half smile. I noticed that her eyes flashed for about three seconds while looking at me.

"Is it insulting to say that I think the name fits?" Usually I would be offended but her voice told me it was meant with endearing. I nodded again and bit into a cookie. I couldn't help but saying:

"Ya' know...this is kind of like cannibalism." We made eye contact and we both laughed loudly. I could see Shion walk in and look utterly confused.

* * *

Shion

* * *

When I walked out of the kitchen to find Nezumi and Mum laughing like they heard the joke of the century. I felt confused and a bit amazed at the sight.

_Nezumi laughing...and with my mother no less._

I must've missed something pretty hilarious. They saw me and grew silent before they looked at each other and laughed some more. Then my ID beeped with the tone that indicated that it was from work. I tapped a few things and found the message waiting for me. I read about the first five words and sighed. They wanted me back. I had only gotten to spend an hour with my mother. I was losing my temper then. "Nezumi!" I said in a tone that I very rarely use. "Time to go. They're looking for me." I added with less hardness. He got up from his seat and nodded towards Mum. She gave me those sad eyes she always used when I was leaving for work. Mum gave both of us hugs and tossed Nezumi a bag of mouse cookies. A quick wink that she probably thought I didn't see and we were out the door. The walk back to the Moon Drop was silent. First we went back to my room and I replaced my coral pink coat with a pale white lab coat. "Stay here, please." It sounded more like an order though. I was struggling to keep my head cool and my voice level. I didn't want Nezumi to be on the receiving end of my anger. He nodded in acceptance of what I asked and I left with a slight twitch in my left eye and a burning sting on the pink scar beneath it.

* * *

A/N: I like this chapter. it came out very nice in my mind. Here's where the story gets a little hectic so sorry if it stops making sense. So **REVIEW!** Thanks~~ _Lady Z_


	3. Between Injustice

Following Injustice

AU: It's pretty much just my warped version of No. 6. You'll get it eventually.

Input Chapter: Between Injustice

A/N: I'm putting this in because people tell me that the story seems rushed. It was brought to my attention and instead of just making you all deal with my sucky writing style I'm going to put this in here in order to try to enhance the story. It is not in a typical story style so if you don't get it, it's not _exactly_ necessary to the story so you can skip over it, but you may/may not miss something.

Disclaimer: I don't own or take any claim to the No. 6 characters included in this story. They are all property of Atsuko Asano.

* * *

Shion

* * *

You know, I like science. I like to experiment and explore the natures of the technology that we have now.

I used to like my job. I used to enjoy creating new ways to help the people of No. 6 come together.

But, someone ruined it. They ruined it by hiring me to participate in an experiment that involves a certain yellow essence material that could kill me. I know it makes me sick. I know.

But I do it. I do the experiment because if the outcome means the betterment of the lives of the people around me then I'm willing to give away mine.

But I won't be a clog. In the machine that destroyed the purity of the internal systems of this state, I will not be a clog in recreating what once was. A tragedy was the place that I lived in as a kid. My job is to change that.

It's funny. I was once a ward of state here. They wanted to kill me. Get rid of me on purpose, yet trying to make it an accident. The poisonous bee when I worked as a parks officer. It brought me to be like this. White-haired and scarred and robbed of any privileged future I might have had.

Is it bad that I can't quite remember why I was considered a criminal? I don't remember what I did...or why it would have been as bad as it was but that's in the past.

There was someone...I can't quite remember who, that said, ___"Nothing will change and nothing will return to the way it was." _ It reminds me of Nezumi...Ne-zu-mi. It means rat, but it's almost appropriate-fitting. Maybe...

It's hard to admit because I don't quite understand it myself but...there is something there...something in my mind that draws me to Nezumi, someone I only just met. I don't know what it is and as someone so young it actually confuses me to no ends. My mind slows when he's around, my stomach flutters, my face gets hot.

I wonder what it is...

* * *

Nezumi

* * *

I was a fugitive once. I was a child fugitive, running away from all of the people following me and anyone around me. There was no trust, no safety, and no help. I made the decision to fight the inevitable and I made it so that my fate wasn't as a test subject.

It rained once and the damn Moon Drop cried. I found a boy on his veranda, screaming. Long story short, I practically attacked him...

And he helped me. I knew it would get him in trouble, I'm sure he knew but he helped anyway. I might've ruined his life and I didn't thank him. Not even with the slightest smile or quietest word.

I know I'm awful but what can I do now? I've already grown-up. It's almost sad.

But now, here I am with a real high-paying job, protecting this little kid. He's white-haired and red eyed. An albino. He tells me it wasn't always that way. Meeting his mom...she was the spitting image of that boy who helped so long ago...Maybe I'm stupid because I didn't notice the familiarity until we had left.

Shion. Currently, white-haired and red-eyed Shion. It was him. He was the kid with the chocolate brown hair and caramel eyes to match that saved me, fed me, and clothed me in my past. He was a small beacon of light in an otherwise darkened path.

I wondered how this would affect me and it hardly did. I wondered what I would say and but said nothing.

Then slowly but surely...there was an nudge...

Then a pain.

Then a need.

But I know it can't happen. Fall for a client? How would I look? Like a joke, some laughing-stock. _Once you've found something to protect, you've already lost. _I've always said that and I've always meant it...why is it that now I feel that I am willing to break such a code? One that I've followed since I was that little fugitive.

I don't quite get how he does this to me. Changes me, my morals, my way of living. I can't quite understand if this is a bad thing or not. Something tells me it isn't.

But, I still cannot act.

I just can't let something happen...


	4. Kidnapping Injustice

Following Injustice

AU: It's pretty much just my warped version of No. 6. You'll get it eventually.

Chapter Three: Kidnapping Injustice

A/N: I know its going a little quick but idk what else to do. As a learning authoress, I have a question...Are time skips okay? They always seem odd despite being very useful...Well anyway, let me stop being random. Sorry for any OOCness.

Thoughts are in _italics~~_

Disclaimer: I don't own or take any claim to the No. 6 characters included in this story. They are all property of Atsuko Asano.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

* * *

Nezumi

* * *

For the fifth day in a row the Secretary of State came into the room like a zombie. He had dark circles under his eyes and an almost dead look within those usually vibrant red irises. Hair unkempt when it's normally in a smooth pattern atop his head. He came walking in and walked right into the edge of the bed, flopping over onto it. T o be honest I was beginning to get worried.

_Whatever experiments he was doing, it was hurting him. Doesn't he notice what's happening to him?_

At that moment the guy started breathing hard and fast. Too fast to get a sufficient amount of air. I practically jumped over to him. I pushed him onto his back and tried to remove his lab coat. "Hey kid! Calm down, you need to take deep breaths!" I shouted to him. "Hey! Open your eyes and take a deep breath!" I tried to get him to respond. When I had finally got the white coat off, he had calmed a little. The albino opened his eyes just the tiniest bit. They were blurred. I went into the adjacent bathroom and grabbed a wet cloth. When back in the main room, the kid's breathing was back to normal. I placed my hand to his forehead and felt the heat burn at my palm. " You know you have a high fever. I'm not gonna let you go to that lab tomorrow." I told him. He just looked at me and I saw sadness. Then I got that feeling that usually told me that I don't like him. But it was different...I felt bad...or was it concern? "I think you should stop doing whatever it is that you're doing because it's hurting you." The albino moved to sit up and I helped him.

"Nezumi-san...have I made you worry?" He paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry...really...thank you for helping me and taking care of me." He added. I felt heat up a little. I was embarrassed, after that. He gave me a sad smile to match his lidded eyes. I took the wet cloth in my hand, wrung it out, and swept it across his face. As I did so, I realized that the normally pink stripe had become fiery red. When the cloth moved over it, the kid made an odd noise of pain and grabbed my sleeve. I held over the spot and Shion whined. I knew it was hurting him but something just told me to keep doing it. Eventually, I assumed the pain had left him and he breathed a sigh of relief. I removed the cold and wet fabric and brought it back to the bathroom, dropping it in the sink.

I returned to the room to see Shion laying down again, eyes closed. Something urged me to do something completely out of the ordinary. I leaned across the bed just looking at him for a moment. He spoke to me with his eyes closed. "Nezumi-san...if you don't mind...can you help unbutton my shirt?" He asked quietly. I did it with shaky hands. The scar was red as it twisted around his torso as well. My eyes trailed up his body and when they reached his face I leaned close and left a light kiss on the reddened stripe. When I realized what I had done I stood straight up and moved towards my place in the closet. "You know...I don't see why you still sleep inside of that closet. It must be cramped...Liked I said...you could always sleep in the bed too." I was told again but this time I couldn't think of anything to say. I kicked off my boots and left them in the corner by the door out. I went into the closet and down with the door open slightly more than usual. I heard the sigh he let out and felt a little angry at myself.

_What the hell's up with me?_

I didn't stay in the small space all night, though. Somehow, I had found myself leaning up against the side of the bed, dozing off.

* * *

Shion

* * *

I love the daytime and all but not on that particular morning. The sun coming in was making my head pound. I rolled over and my hand fell on something much softer than the bed sheets. Brushing over it a few more times, a finger snagged over an elastic band and I pulled. A groan come about and I finally opened my eyes . What I saw kind of shocked me but made me smile nonetheless. Nezumi had been sleeping against the bedside. I remembered that last night he had kissed me. On the cheek, but still a kiss. It had made me all warm and fuzzy and I could I could only wander what that feeling was.

I had a fluttery stomach and I couldn't think of how to fix it. At that moment my ID rang and rang loudly. Nezumi woke then, jumping to turn and grab my wrist, hair flying about. "Don't answer it. You're not going." He said to me in a tone that didn't match the way he was looking at me. The ID only continued to make that terrible noise. I moved my other hand to the mechanism and pushed a button that made the thing quiet down. The ravenette then smirked and let me go, but I took hold of his hand as it almost slipped away. His face dawned a look something like shock but it had something else in it. I surely didn't know what I had meant to do by grabbing him. I guess he figured that out because he turned my hand towards the ceiling and he gently pressed his lips to it . I felt my face burn up in embarrassment.

That smirk he always gave me showed up and it made me a little upset. Then his hair fell over his shoulders and he took the elastic from my hand while letting go of my hand and proceeded to tie the locks back into his high pony tail. But I didn't want him to, so I used my grip to pull him by the shirt to me. Our faces mere millimeters away, his breath on my face, but before our lips could meet he pulled away with confusion written all over a flushed pink face. "What the hell are you doing?!" He exclaimed. But I couldn't answer him, I was way too embarrassed by that point.

He properly tied back his hair and began to dress. It was silent all the while me just sitting upright on the bed staring at my hands. Nezumi had on his boots, jacket, and scarf when he sternly told me, "Now it's your turn to stay here." I could tell he was being serious yet joking at the same time. When the door shut I slumped myself against the pillows.

_What is going on with me? Why didn't he kiss me?_

__And with that thought someone came into the room and held a dirty rag over my face. It happened much too fast for me to see. I knew I'd been given chloroform but besides that...I could faintly smell...dogs. But I didn't even care, the last thought I had was of a name.

_Nezumi..._

__And I was out.

* * *

Nezumi

* * *

When I left, you couldn't ask me where I was going because I didn't know. All I could say was that I was getting the hell out of that room.

_So he like me? Nahh, the kid's prolly been warped by me. I have been sort of leading him on. Why do I like him? Hell if I know..._

__I found wandering pretty far. But I had a bad feeling and it kept telling me to go back. Normally I would have acted immediately but this time I had convince myself to go. I swore under my breath and turned sharply on my heels and went on my way. As I neared the Moon Drop, right before I could step inside, I heard a yelp. I was sort of falsetto and noisy. I ran back a few feet and looked up. At the top of the porous structure, there was Shion. Some dark skinned kid was next to him holding a knife to the albino's throat. My emotions went wild then. I was mad, afraid, sad, and confused all at once. I pulled my pistol from my boot and aimed for the kid obviously from West District.

"If you shoot I'll kill 'em! We'll both fall off this damn thing and then what'll you do, huh, Nezumi~?" The brat said my name in this teasing way. I woulda socked 'em. Then my brain cells knocked about each other and I knew who that kid was. Famous in West District for loaning out dogs that can do work and for high prices. Inukashi she's called herself.

_The hell's she doing trynna kidnap Shion?_

__"Inukashi! Let him go! You may just be some stupid brat but you must know I'll shoot you if I haf'ta'!" I made the attempt to talk with her. But without responsding the long haired runt traced Shion's scar with the knife. He screamed and my heart lurched. "Inukashi! You don't wanna do this!" I threatened. I really wanted to just off the girl but I knew I couldn't do that...especially not with the albino there-right next to her even. I wouldn't force him watch me kill a little girl. But all my morals fell apart as I saw the blood begin to drip along Shion's face by then...I snappped

**Bang, bang, bang!**

And there was a high pitched scream that made my ears ring.

* * *

__A/N: Was that good at all. I think it was sorta awkward... Well sorry for the late update, I had finals~ Will try to be consistent. Well thanks for reading. Please **REVIEW!**

Thanks~~ _Lady Z_


	5. Falling For (and from) Injustice

**If you're looking for the update that was just recently posted, go to chapter 3 "Between Injustice" **

Following Injustice

AU: It's pretty much just my warped version of No. 6. You'll get it eventually.

Chapter Four: Falling For (and From) Injustice

A/N: Sorry for the ridiculously late update. I know I promised to be consistent but my life has suddenly gotten very hectic and I can't say when it will straighten up again. However you will get updates! I will do my best to get you one every week or two! Let's hop to it shall we?

Thoughts are in _italics~~_

Disclaimer: I don't own or take any claim to the No. 6 characters included in this story. They are all property of Atsuko Asano.

* * *

Shion

* * *

All I could hear was 3 loud pops and he small kid behind me loosened her grip. I turned as the blood-curdling scream tore from her lips. She began to fall from the building, a hand reaching towards the air. "Please don't let me fall!" She screamed at me. My instincts made me lunge towards her. When our skin connected, I clutched tightly with my right hand and latched onto the edge of one of the pores with my left. In a hoarse screech the girl said, "We're gonna fall!" To no-one in particular.

"Please, if you keep moving, you'll slip." I said to her pleadingly. We hung there for I don't know how long but she began to lose her grip.

"I'm gonna fall! I'm gonna fall!" She yelled. In my weakened state I could do nothing. I was nervous and began to sweat and the moon knows sweating could only make the situation much worse. And then it happened. As the dark-skinned girl looked to me with eyes that begged me to save her, my hand lost its hold on the pore and we both fell. I pulled with the little strength I had left and wrapped the small, wounded girl in my arms. As we neared the ground I could hear myself shout.

"Nezumi!" Then I blacked out.

* * *

Nezumi

* * *

In the few moments between me firing and Inukashi screaming, I saw them both fall. I ran as fast as I could, trying to reach the back of the building. "Dammit! This building is so huge." As I went around it seemed that I'd never make it, but as I rounded off just a little more I was able to see Shion dangling from the building, trying his best to hold both of their weight. In the blink of an eye, they had begun to fall, Inukashi now wrapped in the albino's arms; my name screamed into the air.

My legs moved on their own bringing me almost directly beneath them. I spread my arms to prepare to catch them but was suddenly blinded by a golden-yellow light. I fell to the ground and squinted towards the light. "What the hell?!" I shouted. Shion and Inukashi gently floated from their place in the sky. When they touched down Inukashi pried herself out of his arms and limped over to me. There were tears all over her face and I almost felt bad. Almost.

"Look, Nezumi, I'm sorry. I'm really very, sorry. But...I mean...he's not speaking to me anymore. He was talking the whole time we hung from the building and even while we fell but...but now..." The girl burst into a fit of tears. I walked past her as she fell to her knees. Shion was curled up as if he was holding something. I crashed down next to him and checked for a pulse.

_Still alive_

I gently pulled the albino over my back, his body was burning up. The few steps over to Inukashi were easy. I almost left her there, but the better half of me was more in control at the moment. I leaned over and scooped her up in my left arm. This weighed me down considerably. Bringing them both inside of the Moon Drop, we rode the elevator up to the Health floor. There happened to be a doctor standing in front of me as the elevator doors opened. The workers were shocked as I pushed her into his arms.

"One shot to the left leg and bruising on the arms and hands. Take care of it." I said sternly and pressed the button to our floor. I swear this boy was burning a hole through my jacket. When the metal doors opened, I stepped out and turned to the hall that held our room. Outside the door was a girl with short, black hair. When she saw me, she ran over.

"Hey! Do you know where Shion is?" The girl questioned loudly. I only glared and she realized the boy was in my arms. I moved around her and walked into our my dismay the very annoying girl followed and stood in the doorway. Gently placing Shion into the bed, I turned and pushed the female out of the room, closed the door and locked it. I guess it took her a moment to realize that she was just kicked out because after about a minute she was knocking and talking through the door.

"Wait! Mister! We need Shion for work right now!" I ignored her. "Mister please, it's very important." The girl begged and pleaded for all of seven minutes before I couldn't handle it anymore. "Let him out, I'm sure he'll want to hear about our new discovery, Shion must report to work with me. Sir ple-" I cut her off.

I swung the door open violently. "No! What he needs is to stay here and get some rest. The guy has been working like hell and it's making him sick but I bet you didn't know that because you don't actually care about him. He's sick and he will not be going with you! Not now, not tomorrow, not again! Ever! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!"  


My angry monologue ended with the sound of the slamming of the door. I didn't know if she actually left or not but I surely didn't care. At the moment, my only focus was Shion. My gut told me there was nothing I could do, so I laid my head across his chest, just waiting.

* * *

Shion

* * *

I guess I was unconscious for a while because when I opened my eyes again, I wasn't in the air or on the ground, I was lying in the bed of the room I shared with Nezumi. My eyes fluttered open slowly and I saw something I didn't think I'd ever see happen. Nezumi was resting his head on me with a single tear falling from his closed eye. I took a deep breath and tried to speak a little. "N-nezu..." I couldn't even squeeze out his name, my throat burned so much. So instead of speaking, I just reached up to stroke the black locks that hung from the high ponytail. The raven-haired man flinched and sat up quickly wiping his eyes. he looked at me with red eyes, but it didn't look like he had been crying, more like he had a sickness. It made me feel all bubbly inside.

"Shion, you're awake...are you okay now?" The older man stuttered out. I nodded.

"Were you worried? I'm sorry..." I whispered out. "I'm fine now but my throat hurts a little." Instead of commenting or doing something that he would normally do, Nezumi leaned over me and gently kissed my neck. He did it again in a few different places. I didn't know what to do so I lie there secretly enjoying the treatment. "H-hey...is that girl alright?" I questioned softly. Nezumi mumbled an 'uh-huh' and dragged his tongue over my Adam's apple then up my jaw line. The ravenette looked at me with that grin and those deep grey eyes.

"I'm very...happy that you're alright." He whispered to me. My eyes began to tear up. I gave him the best smile that I could manage despite the bit of pain from the cut on my cheek. I used the little bit of strength I had to pull his face closer to mine. I stared into the grey waters in front of me in search of any resistance. When I found none, I placed a light kiss to his thin lips. One more and the man above me dragged his tongue along my bottom lip. When I didn't respond, he nibbled it and I took in a sharp breath.

**TO BE CONTINUED BECAUSE I HAVEN'T WRITTEN THE SMUT YET ;D**

To the anon reviewer: P-Kim,

It must seem rushed because it's not done yet! Duhhhh...turning off anon review because I like to be able to respond to people who review.


End file.
